Ronnie O
by akatz
Summary: I had a Jackie O moment that changed my life forever. Now I have to move on, but thankfully Eli and my father are there. Weevil/Veronica. Warning: Major Character Death. Reviews very welcome. Chapter 12 up.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Ronnie O

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show.

Warning: Character Death

AU from the flashback that Veronica has in the first episode of season 2, where the shotgun blast takes out the back of Logan's car window.

_I want to say it has been a great summer so far, but really its been kind of rocky. Honestly, though this is the highlight… goofing and fooling around with my boyfriend in the back of his car. But then something happens and the summer turns from rocky to traumatic, even for me._

We were in the back of Logan's car, fooling around in the backseat. We were at that not vertical moving into horizontal stage. I was comfortable with his weight on me and I was just pulling Logan down to my lips when a shot went off.

Logan's body went limp and collapsed on top of me. I try push him up a little and whisper, "Logan". He was unresponsive, but I didn't believe he could be dead. I take his head in my hands to try and wake him up and make him stay with me, but I know its too late when my right hand touches something sticky and gooey. I start to sob and scream. I know its girly, but I scream for my Daddy who I hope to god is spying on me. Logan's weight that was once comforting, now feels stifling and burdensome as I try to push him off and call for help.

It feels like forever until Daddy opens the door. I keep sobbing as he helps me lift Logan's chest and head off me so I can crawl out onto the curb. My dad checks me for injuries before sitting us both down against the wall and calling the police. His voice blurs in the background as I start to feel light-headed.

The next few hours are kind of a blur. I remember being asked and answering questions. There were more hands that inspected me and wrapped me in a scratchy blanket. There were flashing lights and sound. Then I was sitting on my couch with a mug of something warm and it was quiet. It should have been peaceful, but I was cold my skin felt itchy all over. I needed to go. I needed to leave. Somehow I got in my car and drove away. There was only one place I would be safe. I needed to get there. That was the thought that kept me on the road. I need to get to Eli.


	2. Chapter 2 : Run to Eli

Ronnie O

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own the characters or the show.

Previously: After the traumatic death of Logan, Veronica runs to Weevil.

I knocked on the door and looked around timidly. When he answered the door I asked if he would do me a favor. He didn't make the usual comments just let me in and took me by the hand back to his room. It was comfortably dark, both in terms of color and lack of light.

He closed the door and growled, "What do you need?"

I looked up from his shoes, but quickly looked back down. "I need you to keep me safe while I sleep," I said to his stomach. "Please, Eli."

"No worries, V. I got you." He picked me up and laid me on his bed. I toed off my shoes and he suggested I take off my blood-splattered shirt.

I looked down at it and froze. He went to his cupboard and got a button up flannel shirt. He held it out to me and said, "I'll swap you for it." I peeled off my dirty outer layer and quickly buttoned myself up in the fresh feeling material.

"How about the pants, too?" he asked and held out some shorts.

He took off his own shirt as well leaving on the white undershirt. I look at him a little surprised but he leaves on the jeans and climbs into bed behind me. He wrapped an arm around me and I curled into his warmth, feeling his strong beating heart. We were quiet and serious which was so _not_ us so I needed a comment to remind us both I was still me.

"Weevil love me long time?" I ask with a hint of a smile.

"Yeah, V," he chuckles. "Long, long time. You'll be begging to get out of bed by the time I'm done." He pulls me close and I snort a laugh, but relax in his arms. I'm glad he won't let anyone take me away. I've had enough of people leaving.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

I wake up at the butt-crack of dawn and slowly realize I'm mostly on top of Weevil, with my thigh between his. I think for a minute about how warm and good he feels. I'm just taking in that he smells yummy too when I realize why I'm there. I let out an involuntary sob remembering that feeling of Logan's blood and … _oh Lord I think there was something else too. I think I'm gonna be sick._ I rolled off Weevil and started to get up. However, Eli was awakened by my noise and pulled me back, rolling us over so he's on top. He put his hands around my face and said gruffly, "Stop. Your long, long stay in my bed isn't over."

"He's dead Weevil," I say with a sob.

"I know. And he's a sorry bastard to die like that, but don't think that's going to stop me from taking what I want. You're mine now, V. You came to me for protection, so here you'll stay."

"You're such a chauvinist," I say as I curl my arms around his back and my fingers explore the muscles in his back.

"Yeah and you seem real pissed about it too," he said slyly. I _hmph_ into his chest and savor his warmth and smell. "Where does your dad think you are?"

"I don't think I told him. He probably tracked my phone here though."

"Should we go ask him inside for breakfast?" Weevil asked as he looked out the window.

I smile and say, "Sure. After we put on more clothes though."

"Damn, girl. Ruin my fun."


	3. Chapter 3 : Breakfast

Ronnie O

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own the characters or the show.

Previously: After the traumatic death of Logan, Veronica runs to Weevil.

I was in the kitchen figuring out the coffee machine when Weevil walked Dad in and I picked up the tail end of Dad's lecture.

"—in trouble. And there better not be any tattoos on her perfectly pale skin, either. And if I get even a hint that—"

"But Dad, I had saved up for the _perfect_ tramp stamp," I say as I hand him a cup of coffee. He gives me a smile and a hug before turning back to eye Weevil suspiciously.

"You a coffee drinker, babe?" I ask as I put an arm around Eli and take a sip of my own beverage.

"Trying to put me in hot water with the Sheriff?" he teased. I giggle and I can see my dad calm down a little as he sees me recovering. "How about you make the men some eggs while I finish listening to the Sheriff's advice?" Eli says at a volume my dad can hear too.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

After we finish breakfast – a very _interesting_ dynamic – my dad carries his plate to the sink and says, "Well, I guess we should go Veronica."

I got up and put my dish next to his. I intended to go with him, I really did. It made sense, but I started feeling nervous and shaky when I though about leaving. I figured I was just being a wimp so I walked slowly in my father's path, but my legs wouldn't cooperate. I had to stop at the table and hold myself up. Dad realized I wasn't following and turned around. "Veronica…" he said in his worried dad voice.

But I just couldn't make myself go. Weevil put his hand on my shoulder and I turned into him and grabbed on with all my strength.

Dad tried to reason, "Veronica, we should really –"

I let out an involuntary whine of panic and pressed my face further into Weevil. I started to literally climbed up his body. Weevil wrapped one arm around my back and put the other discreetly holding up my rear. Weevil said calmly, "Don't worry Sheriff. I've got her. We'll be fine. She'll call you later."

"Alright," he said reluctantly, "let me know if you need anything." He patted her back and then let her stay with her chosen protector.

"You just couldn't wait to press yourself against me, huh? And in front of your father, too... Takes balls girlie. However, I've got you pretty close here and I don't think you have any of those," he said softly.

I looked up into his face and gave him a mild, wry smile. "Ha, ha. I'm still not letting go," I said and tucked my face back in his neck.

"No worries, V. I got your little white ass handled." I smacked his shoulder weakly in response. He chuckled and took me back to his room.


	4. Chapter 4 : Promise

Ronnie O

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show.

_I discovered that there's only a limited amount of time you can sleep. After that no matter how much you want to… Your body just won't do it. So I was there in Eli's bed, trying not to think about how I got to be there. Kissing Logan. Bang. Blood. Eli warm alive. Oh God Logan's blood. He was on top of me dead. Eli alive. Logan dead. Can you see why I'd like to be unconscious? _

Weevil must somehow sense that I am freaking out inside because he starts to stroke my back. I revel in the caress for a moment before I sigh and give in to the fact that I won't fall back to blissful sleep. _Logan Dead. Blood. Oh god. _I take in a sharp breath, but Weevil cups my face and makes me look at him. He brings me back to the present. _Eli alive. Thank god._

"You know you're in a dangerous place, Weevil," I say with a wobbly smile.

"How d'you figure?" he asks.

"Well, you know people around me they tend to die."

"Aw, chica. You insult my manhood. Do I look like some kind of wimpy '09er to you?" he pauses and makes sure he has my full attention. "Seriously V, I promise to keep you safe and in order to do that I have to keep myself safe. So I'm not going anywhere. Got it?"

"Promise me," I say desperately. "You have to promise."

"I promise," he says. I slowly put my hands up to his head almost afraid that when I touch him he'll be bloody. I cup his cheek before feeling the side of his face and skull to make sure its intact.

"Eli alive. Oh. I said that out loud didn't I," I say startled and drop my hands.

"You jump me and let me feel you up in front of your dad, and saying 'Eli alive' is what you think is embarrassing? Really. I think we have to lay out some guidelines. I can have you stripping in front of my grandma."

I can't help but start laughing. I think its even real laughter, maybe even giggling. Eli just watches with amusement and keeps me from accidentally hitting him in my fits of laughter. "I knew I loved you for a reason." Eli freezes. "Oh shit. I said that out loud too, didn't I."

"But you meant it right? You better have meant it…"

"I must mean it," I respond.

"I know you just lost him V. But protection, promises, love. Hell all this touching… I need …" he lets his voice trail off as he stares at me. Stares at my lips. _Oh, a kiss. He's going to kiss me._ He leans towards me slowly, but I put my hands back to his head and remove his hesitation. When our lips join I realize how worried I was but I relax against the feeling of his thick, warm lips against mine. I let my hands travel down to his neck and shoulders relishing in his strength. Ours mouths open and I can taste him. I'm tempted to giggle when I wonder when he had time to brush his teeth, but then his tongue is against mine. I feel a yearning in my body that has me leaning towards him for more.

A ring tone comes from my bag disrupting my warm Eli cocoon. It was Wallace's ring tone.


	5. Chapter 5 : Interrupted

Ronnie O

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show.

FYI: I'll probably be pretending Shelley Pomeroy's party didn't happen, in case it comes up later. I might also take liberties with the Lily/Weevil relationship. I haven't decided yet.

Previously: Veronica and Weevil are kissing when Wallace calls.

Wallace's call wakes me up a little and makes me pull away from Eli's mouth. "We could ignore it," Weevil suggests. "It has to stop ringing eventually." He leans in to kiss me again. I give in for a moment before telling him I have to answer.

"It's Wallace. He's probably worried about me." I dig in my bag and answer the phone. "Hey, Wallace."

"Veronica! I just heard. Are you okay?" Wallace asked, concern clear in his voice.

I grip the phone tightly. "Yeah, sure. Just an everyday Veronica Mars occurrence." I try to be funny, but I think it just sounds sad.

"Do you want me to come over?" Wallace asked.

That does make me smile and blush a little as I say, "Right now Weevil is actually taking pretty good care of me."

Wallace responds with a simple, "Oh." I wonder what he's thinking, but its pretty hard to read into a syllable. "Well you know I'm here if you need me."

"I do. Thanks, Wallace." I hang up and look at the phone. I see a few missed calls from Duncan and Dad. I put away the phone and Weevil practically pounces.

"Aha. Now, where were we…" Weevil says as he tries to recommence the kissing.

"I think I should shower," I blurt out. He raises an eyebrow at me and I clarify, "Alone. I'll call my dad to bring over a change of clothes." I pull myself reluctantly, necessarily out of his arms. "You just stay right there."

Weevil lies back on his bed and puts his arms behind his head. He looks at me with his pretending to be innocent face. Hah. "Alright, Blondie. But I was kissing you before and I'm kissing you after. You go on and get wet and naked if you feel the need."

I glare at him and cross my arms. "Don't you want me shower and brush my teeth after making out with Logan?" I challenge. He squints at me suspiciously before going and getting me a towel and mouthwash.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

_The whole showering at a guy's house was surprisingly less awkward than I expected. I admit I did take some delight in the scandalous disrobing, but when I remembered the why… it was far less titillating. I covered myself in Eli's shampoo and bodywash, so I would smell like him. And rushed through drying off and getting dressed. I came out eager to be back next to Eli's beating heart, only to see him… reading a book?_

"Alright. Who are you and what have you done with Weevil?" I pretend to look around the room. "Did you see him? He was a bad ass biker dude…"

"Hardy har har, V. Yes I do know how to read. I learned just so I could read your diary, chica."

"Good one, Eli," I say.

"You're looking nice and clean, Ms. Mars. Does this have some reflection on your intentions?"

"Well, I was think about some 'long time' loving, but I appear to have washed away all traces of sin and deviance. Therefore, I think we should go and get ice cream because it is the most salacious thing I am capable of. You up for it?"

"Well, V, I'm up for a lot of things some of which might involve ice cream. Seriously though, do you think you're going to be okay going out?" Eli asked.

"Come here." I gesture at Eli to come closer. "Smell," I say.

"What?" he asks, confused.

"What do I smell like?" I ask.

"Uh. Soap."

"Yes," I say slowly. "But more specifically I smell like your soap. So even if I can't jump you it smells like you're all over me," I say saucily and head towards the door. "Coming?"

"Damn girl. You sure you don't want to stay here?" he whines.


	6. Chapter 6 : Ice Cream

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any Veronica Mars characters or plot lines.

Please review to give me ideas and encouragement!

_My life is so surreal. Here I am on a beautiful summer California day eating ice cream. The day after my boyfriend was shot in a drive by shooting. And I think I might have a new boyfriend already._

I look over at Weevil as I take another bite of my ice cream. No real way to be subtle about this. "So… not to go all girly on you… but are we like dating now or something?" I ask.

"Mmm. Yes and no. You're my girl and if anyone else touches you I'll punch their lights out," he says as he licks off his spoon. "But," he says with a threatening spoon wave, "I do _not_ do 'dates'. Got it?" I nod and smile into my ice cream.

"What about stake-outs… do you do those?" I ask.

"You mean sitting around watching other people get lucky? Sounds kinda like reality porn… Sure V if that's what you're into…" he gives me a naughty smile. I shove him playfully and take another bite of my ice cream.

"I guess I should call Duncan back," I sigh. It won't be a pleasant call, but we're trying to be friends again, so call I must.

Weevil pauses and says cautiously, "You remember what I said about light punching out right? I don't care if he's Duncan Kane. Actually," he reconsiders, "beating him up could do my rep some good."

"Remember what I said about you being a chauvanist? Understatement of the century," I scoff.

"Aw. You know you can't resist my manly ways. You love me."

"Hah. You just want a taste of my cookie dough ice cream," I joke.

He puts a hand on my neck and turns my face to his. "You have to say you love me," he says fiercely but his hand is gentle.

"I do love you," I whisper earnestly and he pulls me in to a full on Public Display of Affection kiss. When we pull apart, I giggle and say, "And now you've had your taste of cookie dough ice cream, too."

_So I don't know what will happen next, but I know that I have a man I love to protect me. Plus my dad, but that's a really different thing. I'll have to learn to navigate Neptune with a biker by my side because I have no doubt that he'll stay with me. _


	7. Chapter 7 : Interlude

Ronnie O

Chapter 7 : The Recovery

Disclaimer: Don't own anything of Veronica Mars and I'm not profiting off this… so don't sue me.

Note: Please write me if you have any ideas or preferences about where you want to see the story go. AU from season 2, but I'm pretending Shelly Pomeroy's party never happened and neither did the Lily/Weevil relationship.

_I know I should be sleeping. I'm exhausted and the text on the screen is starting to blur, but… I look over and glare at my bed… It sits there looking all innocent, but its treacherous. Makes you sink in and get you all comfy, lulling you to sleep where it keeps you trapped in hell. Until you wake up screaming, scaring the living daylights out of your father. That has been the pattern for the past few days since I got up the courage to sleep away from Eli. As if my dad wasn't already worried about me, now he thinks I'm traumatized. The fact that I might actually be doesn't matter. I really shouldn't give him anything more to worry about. So I wait up as long as possible hoping that I sleep through the night… Damn bed…_

"Sweetie. Veronica," my dad shakes me gently awake. "I'm heading to the office but I didn't want you to worry that I wasn't here when you got up."

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Just about six," he replies.

No wonder I'm so tired. Only four hours of sleep. "No worries dad. Maybe I'll get up now too. Take Back Up out or something. Have a good day," I say as I give him a light hug.

When he's gone I throw on a sweatshirt and take Back Up around the block. Then I get in the car and head over to Eli's. I park and walk to the front door and then place a call on my cell phone.

"Better be fucking good reason—" he starts grumbling.

"I'm at your front door," I reply. A minute later he opens the door in his boxers and lets me in. He picks me up and carries me back to bed.

"Bad night, again?"

"Bad, short night." He 'hmph'ed. I smiled into his shoulder and said, "We can discuss it at a decent hour."

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

A few hours later I woke up to some not asleep touching by Eli. I reluctantly open my eyes to look at him. "I'm super comfy, but if you keep groping me I'm going to have to move."

He looks at me innocently, "But I went and put on pants first so it's a no-base-movement sort of groping. Just the waking up of my Sleeping Snow White Beauty."

I look down and see he has in fact put on sweatpants before waking me up. Huh. Interesting. "Alright well, your mixing up your princesses. There is Sleeping Beauty and Snow White."

"But, chica, you're all snowy white and beautiful. Plus you were sleeping," he says far too logically.

"You just want me to let you keep groping me." He just grins. I start to say something but a phone rings. I look at him questioningly, "Its not mine."

"Damn," he goes to yesterday's jeans to answer his cell phone. "Yeah? … Oh, hi. What's up?... Really?... And--… Okay. Come on over." He closes the phone and looks back at me. "I've something that will help you feel better."

I squint at him, "If this is another sexual—"

"What a dirty mind, V! I'm shocked!" he said with a grin. "But really, my cousin's got a sleezy boss. I think she was hoping I'd beat up on him, but I was thinking maybe you could do your thing… What d'ya think?"

I look at him a little surprised. "You're so sweet. I think I'll let you grope me some more."

"Aww, V. She's coming over now, but I will take full advantage of the offer when she leaves."

"And responsible too, I did pick quite the good one," I say as I climb out of bed.

He looks at me and says, "On second thought, she can wait on the nice front porch for a bit." He reaches for me, but I giggle and dodge his hands.

"Too late, Navarro. Didn't you ever hear good guys finish last?" He growled in his sexy, way which made me want to give in to his every suggestion. … But then someone knocked on the door. "Bad timing."

"For sure," he said as he went to answer the door.


	8. Chapter 8 : A Case

Ronnie O

Chapter 7 : The Recovery

Disclaimer: Don't own anything of Veronica Mars and I'm not profiting off this… so don't sue me.

Note: Please write me if you have any ideas or preferences about where you want to see the story go. AU from season 2, but I'm pretending Shelly Pomeroy's party never happened and neither did the Lily/Weevil relationship.

Eli's cousin is surprisingly pretty. I mean I find him attractive, but if you picture him as a female? That picture just turns out wrong. But she's not really a feminine version of him. Other than the skin color I don't see a whole lot in common. For one thing she's got long dark hair that waves in a way I envy.

"Veronica this is my cousin Allison. Allison this is my girl Veronica," Weevil introduced us. We did the hand shake and nice to meet you thing.

We sat down in the living room and I said, "So, Eli said you're having some trouble with your boss?"

"Yeah. It's a little complicated. I work at this little boutique in town. It's a small family owned chain. They just have a couple of stores and only in southern California. Anyway the family is kind of prejudice, which they normally can't do anything about because of the equal employment laws. But my bitch of a boss is making allegations which would give them an excuse to get rid of me."

"Wait a sec. They want to fire you because you're Hispanic? No offense, but wouldn't they have noticed that before?" I ask her.

"No, its not that. They found out I'm a lesbian," Allison clarified.

"Aha. Which is not as obvious as being Latina… So what are these allegations of your boss'?"

"It's the oldest one in the book. She's saying I sexually harassed her. You know because I like women I wouldn't have been able to resist her," Allison says with plenty of sarcasm and a dash of bitterness.

"Hmm. Okay. Did she give any details about this encounter? I'm looking for a way here that we can prove she lied. When and where did she say it happened? Or are you looking for dirt on her?"

"Well, she said it happened at the store but in the back room and there aren't any cameras in the employee area. I don't know what she said exactly, but she can't have any physical evidence because it never happened. I just want to get rid of her or at least get her to back off."

"Okay. Why don't you write down her name, the store's name and your phone number," I hand her a piece of paper. "I'll try and get into it later today or tomorrow at the latest. I might want to come snoop in the store. Is there a time when she wouldn't be there?"

Allison writes down the requested information and tells me, "She's off Tuesdays and I close alone on Saturday."

Allison thanks me and Weevil showed her out. "So, does it feel weird to do that not in a bathroom?" he jokes.

"Ha ha. You know what you can do on a couch that is not so comfy in a bathroom?" I ask slyly. "Groping," I say as I pull him down on top of me.


	9. Chapter 9 : More on the Case

Ronnie O

Chapter 9: Working the Case

Disclaimer: Don't own anything of Veronica Mars and I'm not profiting off this… so don't sue me.

Note: Please write me if you have any ideas or preferences about where you want to see the story go. AU from season 2, but I'm pretending Shelly Pomeroy's party never happened and neither did the Lily/Weevil relationship.

_So, I've been thinking. Is it bad that I don't want to be on my own? I want to lean on Weevil. I need to, but I want to as well. I know its not really a modern girl empowerment model, but I don't want to grow out of it. I like when he holds me tight in his arms and threatens to do violence on my behalf. Is that wrong?_

I roll out of my bed and decide I might as well get up. Its early and I haven't really slept, but I can do some computer snooping anytime. So I throw on a sweatshirt I stole from Weevil and sit down at my desk. I look at Allison's handwriting and type in her boss's name.

_Denise LeBlanche._ I see a cell phone and address, but no driver's license. That's weird for a Californian. Possible, but makes me suspicious. I check the computer's calendar and see that its Denise's day off. Score! I get up to make coffee and wait for it to be a reasonable hour for me to call people.

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

"Now don't be offended, but you don't really fit in here Eli," I say as I explain to Weevil why he can't back me up while I poke around in the boutique. "Yes. I will keep the taser with me. I'll meet you right after. I promise."

Calls to make: Allison. Check. Eli. Check. Mac…

"Hey, Mac. Yeah, I know. I'm doing fine. Do you want to do me a favor? I'm working on a case and I could use some girly back up…?"

VMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM

_So the scene is ripe for mischief. I've got a hacker friend to watch my back while I search for dirt…. In a boutique. Not exactly the Camelot, but hey a girl's got to take the cases that come. _

The door to the shop rings as Mac and I step in. Allison looks up at our entrance. She manages to look both nervous and relieved that we've arrived.

"Hey Allison. This is Mac. Mac this is Allison. She's just going to keep a look out and pretend to be shopping while I snoop around back. Do you guys have employee lockers?"

"Nice to meet you Mac," Allison says with a smile. "We do have lockers, but they have combination locks on them. Denise is number 12."

"Not a problem," I say as take out my huge ring of keys. I go into the employee's back room and make my way over to Denise's locker. She has a pretty standard lock and easy for an almost-professional PI such as myself to get into.

Hmm. I see an extra coat, some old candy wrappers, and hair and cosmetic products lying about. Nothing immediately incriminating. Although I do hope she hasn't been wearing that orange lipstick because that should really be considered a crime. Oh look an old address book. Jackpot!

I make photo copies of the few pages with addresses on them. They look like they're mostly from Michigan. I also photo copy the inside cover, which appears to have the owner's address on it. I put the book back and try to put Denise's locker in the shape it was before.

I do a quick sweep of the rest of the lounge and storage area. I take a couple of snapshots of the furniture lay out just for reference and write down the number of the back room phone line. Maybe Denise called a 1-900 number and charged the owners… You never know. People are really stupid sometimes.

Back room inspection done I head out to the store front. Instead of the bored Mac I'm expecting, I find a giggling Mac. Huh. Wasn't expecting that. She and Allison are on opposite sides of the counter but Allison is leaning forward apparently telling some enthralling tale. They startle when the door swings shut behind me and look at me.

"Hey. I hope you guys weren't too bored out here," I say smoothly. They both stumble over each other to assure me that they weren't bored. "Okay. Mac would you mind if Eli picked me up? I don't want to ditch you here but…"

"No that's fine. No problem. Really."

"Okay," I try to contain my smile. I call Weevil and he's there in about 30 seconds. I meet him outside and look at him suspiciously.

"Were you waiting right across the street Eli?" I ask with hands on my hips.

"Who me? Would I do something like that?" he puts on his innocent face.

"Yes. Absolutely."

"I plead the fifth," he says and loops his arm around my waist. "Now greet me properly. This is the first time I've seen you all day." I give in and kiss him like I wanted to.


	10. Chapter 10 : Continuing

Ronnie O

Chapter 10: Continuing

Disclaimer: Don't own anything of Veronica Mars and I'm not profiting off this.

Note: Please write me if you have any ideas or preferences about where you want to see the story go. AU from season 2, but I'm pretending Shelly Pomeroy's party never happened and neither did the Lily/Weevil relationship.

Previously: Veronica is recovering from traumatic loss of Logan by leaning on Weevil. Weevil showed some insight by distracting Veronica with a new case for her to work on.

_I'm so tired. Working on a case has been good, but I'm ready for a nap. Mmm. Nap with Eli sounds heavenly. Kissing him in the warm California sun is great, but laying in bed…The thought of us in bed makes up my mind. _

I pull away from Eli and get on the bike. I say "Home" in my best rich mistress voice.

He looks at me puzzled. "Why do you want to go to your apartment now?" he asks.

I raise an eyebrow, "To _your_ home."

"Alright then," he grins. No further objection.

"I want a nap," I explain.

"Whatever you say girlie," he says with his own eyebrow raise.

I relish the feel of him in front of me and the wind rushing past us as he winds his way confidently through the streets. He pulls over at our destination and we get off the bike. I yawn as we go up the walkway.

Eli looks at me askance, "Don't tell me you really just want to take a nap."

"I do really want a nap," I respond. "Maybe not _just_ a nap," I add with a little leer.

* * *

I wake up in Eli's bed, without Eli. Its not a big deal, I tell myself. He's probably just in the bathroom. Huh. Not the bathroom. The kitchen then. Hmm. Not the kitchen either. I check the couch to make sure he's not laying down there for some reason. No. Okay. Now it's a deal. Where is Weevil?

I'm just trying to convince myself to be angry not worried when Eli comes in the door. He has a pharmacy bag with him.

"So you were in desperate need of vitamins?" I ask.

"Got you a toothbrush and some stuff," he says. "For here," he adds.

Huh. Hard to be mad about your boyfriend buying you a toothbrush for his place. But still… "You could have woken me up," I said.

"You were finally sleeping and I figured I'd be back before you woke up."

I frown. It sounds so reasonable. "Fine," I say, "But next time, wake me up."

"As my mistress commands," he says with a fake little bow. I reach out to slap his arm, but he dodges out of reach and quickly moves behind me wrapping his arms securely around my middle. "Would mistress like to see her haul?" He whispers into my ear. He opens the bag and I see the expected toothbrush in addition to some girly lotion, shampoo, and conditioner. Then in the corner of the bag I see another package. A box really. A box of condoms.

"Jesus, Weevil. Condoms? We just started… not even dating…Condoms? I can't…I'm not… I've never… We're not going to…"

"Calm down, princess. I'm a boy scout, you know? Always be prepared," Weevil says calmly.

"Boy scout," I scoff. "And I'm an '09er." I push myself out of his arms and head towards my purse. "I think maybe I should go."

"Hold up there girlie," Eli follows me. "I won't just let you run away." Weevil pulls me back onto his lap as he sits on the sofa. He holds my face and forces me to look at him while he talks. "I'm not going to lie to you Veronica. You are going through a hard time right now and I get that, but you come over here all the time and you hold me close. And you can't tell me that's just to feel safe. I know you don't want more right now and I can handle that. But if you do want more I'm gonna make sure I can give it to you, okay Babe?"

"Fuck," I say.

"Yep," he grins. "Eventually."

"How did you know what kind of shampoo to get?" I ask.

Weevil allows me to change the subject. "I might have done a little B&E at the sheriff's place," he smiles. "I brought you a few more clothes. They're still on the bike. I brought your laptop too, so you can do your thing for my cousin."

"Cool. Thanks. I'll just go do that then." I say as I escape from his inviting warmth.


	11. Chapter 11 : Finishing the Case

Ronnie O

Chapter 11: Finish the Case

Disclaimer: Don't own anything of Veronica Mars and I'm not profiting off this.

Note: Please write me if you have any ideas or preferences about where you want to see the story go. AU from season 2, but I'm pretending Shelly Pomeroy's party never happened and neither did the Lily/Weevil relationship.

Previously: Veronica is recovering from traumatic loss of Logan by leaning on Weevil. Weevil showed some insight by distracting Veronica with a new case for her to work on.

_Alright, so lets concentrate on this case. We've got Allison Navarro, the client, wanting dirt/leverage on a 'Denise LeBlanche'. First things first. Lets do a little background check on this Denise person. Hmm. Two Denise LeBlanche's in the LA area. One died at two and one is 89. So, Denise is definitely not her real name._

_Let's check out these Michigan addresses…Okay we have a retirement home, a restaurant and a couple of local residents. Let me get a soda and check out these residents…_

_A little while later…_

"Allison, hey its Veronica. Yeah. I think I have some good news for you. You want to come over to Eli's? I can show you what I've got. …Is that Mac I hear? …Oh, she really wanted that, purse at your store huh?" I say with a knowing smile. "Well, just so you know Mac would only carry a purse if it had a computer in it. … See you in a few."

"Hey Eli. Put your shirt on. Allison's coming over."

"She's my cousin, Ronnie. Plus she's a lesbian. I think can handle seeing me shirtless."

I go over to him. And place a kiss on his smooth collarbone. "This is mine. So put your damn shirt on."

"Yes, cavegirl Ronnie," he grins.

I hold my cold soda can up to his nipple and he shrieks. "Alright. Alright. I'm putting on my damn shirt."

* * * *

"Hey, Allison. Come on in. Do you like my shirt? Veronica picked it out special." Allison gives Eli a puzzled look as she enters.

"Ignore him. He thinks he's so funny. Come-"

"Hey! I'm hilarious!" Eli protests.

"As I was saying, why don't you come sit by me on the couch. I'll pull up some things on my computer." I open up the laptop and maximize a browser page. "So first of all," I begin the explanation, "Denise LeBlanche is not her real name. I managed to trace her true identity back to a Daniela White from Flint, Michigan. It seems that some of her friend are into Facebook and have a very active high school alumni group." I pull up a picture of Daniela from high school. "Turns out that Daniela did fairly well in school. However, it seems she became pregnant in her senior year. She still managed to graduate, but that's where the story starts to get tragic."

I look up at Allison and add a disclaimer to what I'm about to share. "Now I know she's been terrible to you, but I urge you to keep an open mind about this. It seems that a few months after her child was born it was diagnosed with Tay-Sachs disease. It's a pretty terrible disease. The child will go deaf, blind and eventually lose the ability to swallow. The child usually dies by the age of four or five. I guess that Daniela was unable to watch her child to go through that."

"Oh, no. What did she do?" Allison asked.

"She killed her daughter before her first birthday. Then she ran. There is a warrant out for her arrest in Michigan."

Allison sighs and leans back against the couch. "What are we going to do?"

"If we give this information to the Lam he will arrest her and send her back to Michigan to face charges," I say.

"I don't want to do that," Allison says.

"If we don't do anything she will continue to make trouble for you and might get you fired." Allison sighs. "Or…"

"Or?" Allison says hopefully.

"We could use this information to get her to leave willingly. And I could give her some advice about how to cover her tracks when she runs again."

"I think that sounds like our best option," Allison says.

"I'll right. I'll come to the store tomorrow."

"Thanks for your help Veronica."

"No problem. It helped keep my mind off things."

"I'm sorry about Logan. Eli is a good man though. You guys are good for each other."

"I know," I say with a smile. "I just need to get past some things, before I can move on. I think Eli's going to stick around though."

"Alright. I should get going.," Allison says. "I have a date," she adds with a grin.

"Good for you. Have fun! Tell Mac I said hi," I say with a wink.


	12. Chapter 12 : A Call

Ronnie O

Chapter 12: A Call

Disclaimer: Don't own anything of Veronica Mars and I'm not profiting off this.

Previously: Veronica is recovering from traumatic loss of Logan by leaning on Weevil.

_I see Logan laughing and smiling. He's walking down the hallway with Duncan. He sees me and waves. He turns to Duncan to hear something Duncan is saying and … Oh God. The back of his head is missing. _

I gasp awake and gag at the renewed mental image of Logan in his final state. I use the bathroom and return to my room and sit at my desk. I glare at my bed as though it is responsible for the nightmares plaguing me. I give my bed a final glance before sighing and deciding to give up on getting more sleep. "Story of my life," I mutter to myself as I open my laptop to its comforting electronic glow.

* * *

I've been up for a few hours when the phone rings. It's a lawyer's office.

"What is this about?" I ask.

"Logan Echolls was a client of ours. Generally, we read the will after the funeral, but his case is a little unusual. It would be best if you come over to our offices. Can you come this afternoon?"

"I suppose I can do that," I respond. I guess Logan left me something in his will. Who knew he planned ahead? Huh.

* * *

I decide to bring my dad to the lawyer's office, since I didn't think it was exactly appropriate to bring Weevil. Usually, I don't mind pissing people off, but death is a pretty serious thing. And anyway a lawyer's office wouldn't be Eli's idea of a good time either.

My dad and I were barely seated in the reception area before Logan's lawyer came and got us. The lawyer brought us back into her office, we all sat down, and the lawyer began to explain. "So, as I mentioned, it's a little unusual to read the Last Will and Testament at this stage, but I believe that's what Logan would have preferred."

"Shouldn't Trina be here for this?" Dad asks.

The lawyer shook her head and continued, "We can update her on the particulars, but most of the information pertains to Ms. Mars."

"Veronica is fine," I say.

The lawyer nods her head regally in acknowledgment. "I can read to you all the legalese of the will, but the bottom line is that while Logan left Trina some money. The bulk of his estate will come to you. And with the recent loss of his mother, his estate is far more than one might expect of a man his age."

Oh. I sit back in my chair. Silently processing. I guess it makes sense. His mom is dead. Dad is standing trial for killing his girlfriend. Sister is a wanna-be he was never close to. But wow. It just never occurred to me.

"I guess I should plan a funeral for him then," I comment. Dad holds my hand and gives me a small smile.


End file.
